


Spanish Lesson

by BiGGi (donprisciotte)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Madonna - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/BiGGi
Summary: Repost di una bella songfic, con Heather ed Alejandro coinvolti in un focoso tango sulle note di 'Spanish Lesson' di Madonna.





	Spanish Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Set_WingedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/gifts), [Falmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmouth/gifts).



Sento lo strimpellare delle chitarre, le percussioni che suonano.  
Nel caldo clima latino di questa sala, una donna di ghiaccio.  
Le persone battono le mani a tempo di musica, sembra quasi come ascoltare un ticchettio.  
Quegli occhi a mandorla mi fissano con un’altezzosa aria di sfida, ma questa volta sarò io a vincere!  
Con un movimento sensuale, lei si scioglie i capelli d’ebano e lascia che fluttuino nell’aria, a quanto pare la mia preda sta al gioco. La musica si fa sempre più coinvolgente… Alejandro, questo è il tuo momento!  
  
Le carezzo una mano.  
“ **Yo te quiero” means “I love you”.**  
Mi inchino e gliela bacio.  
“ **Mucho gusto” means “I'm welcome to you”.**  
Sbuffa inarcando un sopracciglio, ma so che mi vuole, glielo leggo negli occhi.  
La scorto al centro della sala, cantando il testo.  
“ **Señorita, I just wanna fall in love”.**  
  
Le poso un dito sulle labbra, non voglio che rovini tutto…  
“ **Callate” means “Close your mouth”.**  
Le alzo dolcemente il viso, sussurrandole.  
“ **Besame” means “Give me love”.**  
Siamo sempre più vicini…  
**Señorita, she just wants to fall in love.**  
  
Con un’energica spinta mi manda indietro, ma mica mi arrendo, eh!  
Questo ballo passionale è la mia vera essenza, la nostra.  
Parte il ritornello:  
**Baby hurry up, cause I can not get up. If you like my style, I can love you for a while.**  
La riavvicino a me, stringendola per i fianchi.  
**Can you hear me call your name?**  
Lascio scorrere la mia mano tra il vertiginoso spacco del suo vestito.  
**Baby I’m under your game!**  
  
Con un sorrisetto dispettoso, mi pesta il piede di proposito e fa per allontanarsi, lasciandomi interdetto per un attimo.  
Mi fa un cenno col capo, come per richiamare la mia attenzione.  
“ **Digame” means “Tell me baby”.**  
Sapevo che ci avrebbe ripensato, questa sfida è troppo divertente per lasciar perdere tutto in questo modo.  
Riprendiamo il nostro ballo senza togliere i ghigni dai nostri volti.  
“ **Yo soy loco” means “You drive me crazy”.**  
Mi fa cenno di aspettare e guarda altrove, io la afferro per i polsi.  
**Señorita, I just wanna fall in love.**  
Annuisce.  
“ **Entiendo” means “I get it”.**  
Fa una giravolta ed io la prendo al volo.  
“ **Siempre” means that I won't forget it.**  
Avvolge le braccia attorno le mie spalle.  
**Señorita, she just wants to fall in love.**  
“Ehi Burromuerto! Vuoi ballare sul serio o no?”  
Mi ha provocato, ed Alejandro non tace mai di fronte alle provocazioni!  
I nostri sguardi diventano di fuoco, ci prendiamo e ci lasciamo senza nemmeno controllare i nostri passi, siamo diventati una cosa sola e balliamo questo ritornello insieme.  
**Can you hear me call your name? Baby I'm under your game!  
** I just wanna fall in love, baby I can't get it enough… You get it!  
  
Il ritmo rallenta, le luci si abbassano.  
Il nostro ballo latino diventa sempre più eccitante, potremmo andare avanti tutta la notte…  
**If you do your homework, baby I will give you more.  
** Then you do your homework, get upon the dance floor.   
Siamo al centro della sala da ballo, tutti ci guardano ballare. I suoi tacchi tamburellano sul pavimento a ritmo di musica. Qualunque cosa sia successa fra di noi, niente può spezzare questo tornado di sensazioni.  
  
La strofa si ripete, in un attimo che non sembra avere mai fine.  
Tutti ci guardano ballare; qualunque cosa sia successa fra di noi, niente può spezzare questo tornado di sensazioni.  
Siamo al centro della sala da ballo, i suoi tacchi tamburellano sul pavimento a ritmo di musica.  
Stringimi più forte, Heather. Potrei andare avanti tutta la notte…  
  
Le luci si riaccendono, per la prima volta ci scambiamo un sorriso vero.  
“ **Entiendo” means “I get it”, “siempre” means that I won't forget it.  
** Continuiamo a danzare, siamo pronti per l’ultimo ritornello! La folla ci sta applaudendo.  
**Can you hear me call your name?**  
…Ma l’unica cosa a cui penso è lei.  
**Baby I'm under your game!**  
Questo ballo latino mi sta sciogliendo l’anima.  
**I just wanna fall in love.**  
Non riesco più a resistere a questa calda atmosfera.  
**Baby I can't get it enough!**  
  
Il ritmo rallenta, le luci si abbassano, niente può spezzare questo tornado di sensazioni.  
Siamo al centro della sala da ballo, il mio cuore tamburella nel mio petto a ritmo di musica.  
Stringimi più forte, Heather, continua a baciarmi. Potrei andare avanti tutta la notte…


End file.
